All I want Its You
by MukoDarkside
Summary: Summary: Taiki was lonely without Kiriha, Tagiru and Yuu noticed it, they decided to make him a surprise in Christmas day, unfortunately Ryouma's team come and screwed them all, will Kiriha appear and save him or not? Warning : Mature Content, Yaoi, Slash


All I Want Is You

Summary: Taiki was lonely without Kiriha, Tagiru and Yuu noticed it, they decided to make him a surprise in Christmas day, unfortunately Ryouma's team come and screwed them all, will Kiriha appear and save him or not? Warning : Mature Content, Yaoi, Slash, BL. Couples: TagiYuu, Kiritai, TaiRyou

Taiki watching Yuu and Tagiru chatting on the class after the bell is rang and laughed, they seems have nice days, 'Oh I forgot they secretly dating now, I should not bother them…' thought Taiki as he walk out from the door slowly.

"Hey where Taiki-san?" asked Tagiru. "I just saw him there a second ago…" he added while pointed to door. "It seems Taiki-san lonely…" Yuu sighed.

"You mean… he knows we….?" he said as he blushed. "Of course he know, he the one who told me that you likes me…." Blushed Yuu while scratching his head.  
>"So he playing matchmaker!" Tagiru tempted. "Let's make him happy!" he grinned. "How?" Yuu confused. "By matchmaker him with someone!" he exclaimed.<p>

"Oh…. Hum…. I know!" said Yuu with exited tone. "But I don't know where is 'he' now…." He mumbled. "Eeeh? Well, let's try search him!" said Tagiru as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Taiki walk to his home slowly, it seems he was not exited today, suddenly someone came from Digi-Quartz by Time Shift then he pulled Taiki to empty corner and grabbed his both hand.

"Hello~ Legendary Hero~" he said with flirt tone.

"R-ryouma!" shocked Taiki, he felt strange atmosphere around him.

"Glad you still remember me~" he smirked as he moved his head closer to him.

"W-what are you trying to do!" he said with nervous tone.

"Hmph~ I dunno~" he said as he kissed his cheek, Taiki blushed.

"But I challenge you a battle!" he said as he pulled away. "I'll be waiting at 24 December in Digi-Quartz~ and don't tell anyone if you want be safe~" he said with devilish tone. Taiki wasn't sure he would trust him or not because it could be trap but by looking his eyes, he was serious and….suspicious, then he vanished as he went to Digi-Quartz.

Taiki was confused and didn't know what to do as he rested on his bed, then someone came to his room, Oh it was his juniors! "Konbawa Taiki-san!" said both of them and waved at him. "Hey guys! what brings you here?" he asked gently. "Ehehehe! Taiki-san! We bring you a wonderful dinner since we know your mother out for 3 days and seems you lonely, so… we tried to cheer up you!" he said as he pulled him to out room, while Yuu sneaked and tried to find his X-loader.

"What is it, Yuu?" asked Shoutmon, the Digimon King.

"Oh Shoutmon! Can you call Wisemon? I need to talk to him!" said Yuu. "Yeah…" Shoutmon lend him his X-loader. "Wisemon! Can you do me a favor?" asked Yuu.  
>"Anything, Yuu" said Wisemon.<p>

"I need you to locate where Greymon and Mailibrdramon is…." He said.

"Hum.. I saw their signal that they are back to Blue X-loader, it seems they was in Digi-Quartz…" explain Wisemon.

"Good! Then link the location to my X-loader, okay?" said Yuu, hoping he could find him as soon as possible.

"Of course, Yuu…" said Wisemon as he smiled.

"Yuu! Get down here!" called Tagiru. "Yeah! We can't wait to eat any longer!" added Gamudramon, Yuu sighed and shook his head as he went down with Shoutmon before he whispered to Shoutmon. "Keep it secret okay?" and he nodded.

"Nyum! This dishes so tasty, Who cook this?" said Taiki as they keep digging in.

"Meh and Yuuh!" said Tagiru with full of food on his mouth as Yuu chuckled.

"Wow! You guys so awesome chief! I wonder how your marriage…. It will be awesome!" said Taiki innocently as Tagiru chocked out and Yuu burst out when he was drank. Both of them sweated and smiled to him. Taiki look at them confused.

"You know dame dame~ they fighting when they prepared dishes for you, Taiki, they fighting like old married couple~ hahaha dame dame!" said Damemon, Taiki, Shoutmon and Gamudramon laughed while Yuu hit his head. Taiki having fun and forgot what happen last hours.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yuu, have you find the 'guy' you said?" asked Tagiru at the class. "Nope, I had been travelling around Digi-Quartz and didn't find him…" he sighed and seems hopeless. "Don't worry Yuu! We will find him!" said Tagiru optimistic.<p>

"But how! He could be around the world and we couldn't find him in 2 days, it takes weeks or even months!" said Yuu.

"Just don't lose hope Yuu! There must be some way…." Said Tagiru as he poked his back.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" asked Taiki as he entered their class.

"Eeer! Nothing Taiki-san!" said Tagiru as he scratched his head.

"Don't lie I heard you guys talking about something… well, I didn't heard it clearly but I want to know!" he smiled.

"W-we…eeer…." "We making surprise for you and we decided to hunt some presents for you, ohya! We decided to stay up on your place!" said Yuu. "Wow! That great news! Thanks!" said Taiki with exited tone.

'What the hell you talking about?' asked Tagiru with full of confusion.

'I'll tell you later….' Replied Yuu.

"So guys, coming or not?" asked Taiki. "Sorry Taiki-san, we need to do some stuff so we will visit your home later!" said Yuu.

"Oh… see you guys later!" said Taiki as he walk away.

"Another day I'm alone…. Oh cheer up! They gonna visit me!" he talk to himself on the empty road. "Hum hum~ it seems someone stress and lonely here…" said a mischievous voice as someone poke his shoulder and hold his arms. "I will keep you company~" he smirked. "Ryouma! You again!" he said. "I just want to remind you about our battle~" he said as he begun to kiss his neck. "W-wait! Then why you doing these! P-please stop!" he said with panic tone.

"Hum~ I bet you like it~" he said as he begun suck his neck, Taiki's body twitched and felt strange sensation. "Naah! Stop Ryouma!" he said, finally Ryouma pulled out and give him smirk, saw Taiki's face who was… sweated and blushed. "You're so rapeable~" then he move closer and whispered. "I think I begun like you more~" he said. "see you next time~" he said as he walk away while Taiki still shivered.

"_I begun like you more~"  
>"I still want you after all…" <em>

Taiki remembered the blonde guy he had been crushed, at first he was annoyed at him and almost hate him, but when he always saved him and become closer, he realize that he was in love with him. Unfortunately, after the war ended, he couldn't find Kiriha who vanished without tracks. Taiki tried to find him but he was failed and heart broken, luckily Yuu was there and cheered him up. "I wish you here…." Whispered Taiki.

# Insert Song (Wish You Here – Avril Lavigne)

_And I remember all those crazy thing you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<em>

_All those crazy things we did_  
><em>Didn't think about it just went with it<em>  
><em>You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em>But right now I wish you were here<em>

Meanwhile Tagiru and Yuu went to shop district, it was crowd and noisy because the Christmas is near and almost all shops decorate about Christmas. "Yuu…. Are you sure we're not shopping too much?" asked Tagiru as his eyed went wide when he saw Yuu bought many things specially Christmas decorations.

"Definitely, anyway Taiki-san wouldn't be mind either, he love Christmas~ I'm sure we can brought these all to his home safely!" said Yuu with exited tone.

"Gheez~ no wonder since you girly~" teased Tagiru, Yuu annoyed and he shoved all the boxes and plastic bags to him.

"What the!" shocked Tagiru.

"Since I was the one who bought this all with my on money, you should carry this all" he said. "What! I'm not your maid!" shocked Tagiru. "Then pay this all!" he said.

"Fine…" he shrugged. "But then kiss me!" he said with pleaded tone.

Yuu shocked and blushed, he looks away and start nervous. "What the hell you think? We're in the middle of public!" he said. Tagiru laughed.

"Yuu!" shouted Damemon from his X-loader. "I found Kiriha's signal! We need to go there quickly! Dame dame!" he said.

"OK!" he ran and leaved Tagiru behind. "Hey! Where are you going!" he shocked.

"Just go to Taiki-san, I will catch up later!" said Yuu as he vanished to Digi-Quartz.

"Yare yare….." Tagiru shook his head.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, Here, Here  
>I wish you were here<em>

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Near, Near, Near<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>

Taiki closed his eyes when he laid on his bed and started to think about Kiriha, he missed his cold blue eyes, the shining blonde hair and the cold skin that always touched him harshly, he missed his cold and arrogant voice, but deep down, he knows that Kiriha was soft and caring person. Then someone rang the bell. "Okay, okay, I come in!" said Taiki as he went to downstairs and opened the door, he surprised saw Tagiru who was gasped and breathed uncontrollably. "Tagiru? Where Yuu?" he asked.

"Haah haah….H-He's….He's…." he trailed off. "He will be back!" he said before fainted. Taiki and Gamudramon panicked, they carried him to couch, Taiki tried to know what happen by asking Gamudramon, he astonished and didn't know what to said, he decided to ask Tagiru later and helped Taiki carried all the boxes to his home.

"Uuuh…" Tagiru mumbled when he wakened and rubbed his forehead.

"Hey, Tagiru, hope you okay now…." Said Taiki as he smiled.

"Oh hi! Taiki-san! Hehe!" he grinned.

"I'm sure you can explain this all, and tell me where Yuu now?" asked Taiki innocently, Tagiru stunned and become nervous.

"I-I…umm….w-we…eeer….h-him…" he tried to find right reason even must lie to him, but Tagiru was bad actor, he couldn't help but felt nervous, he glared to Gamudramon who beside Taiki and he shook his head.

"What happen?" asked Taiki worriedly.

"M-me and Yuu was shopping then he suddenly leave, I-I tried to bring this all to your place but I can't so I decide went to Digi-Quartz and asked my digimons to carry this all, unfortunately and enemy attacked us and we hurriedly went here and teleport with Time shift, that all…." He explained, he wasn't lie at all, he told him the truth.

"Oh I get it, but why Yuu went away like that? that wasn't him…" wondered Taiki.

"H-he…"

"Konbawa Minna-san!" said Yuu and Damemon when he entered his door, Tagiru relieved.

"Oh hiYuu! Where you had been?"

"Nah, I heard Neesan went back here so I decide to pick her up…." Said Yuu, hoping he would be trusted.

"Wow! She's here? I should call Akari!" said Taiki with exited.

"Eeeer… don't!" said Yuu. "Neesan was very tired and wanted to rest, she doesn't want anyone bothered her…" added Yuu. Taiki nodded as agreement.

"Okay, anyway I will cook dinner for you all!" said Taiki as he went to kitchen.

"That was close~" said Tagiru as he laid his back to couch and Yuu sat beside him. "Yeah lucky he buy it…." He sighed.

"Anyway, did you find him?" I asked Tagiru curiously. "No… but I found tracks and clue that he was really in Digi-Quartz, anyway had feeling that he would return tomorrow because it was unfinished battle…" said Yuu.

"Oh, okay, I will help you tomorrow!" he exclaimed. "But who will take care of Taiki-san? We need sure he wouldn't went to Digi-Quartz!" said Yuu worried tone. "You're right… but I don't want anything happen to you…" he said, Yuu blushed and look away. "I-I'll be fine…. Don't worry…" he said, Tagiru grinned and give him hug, this time he didn't move.

"Hey guys! Dinner rea-" he stopped when saw them hugging each other. "Uups, sorry, I , I interrupted you…" he chuckled, both of them blushed and laughed, they shared dinner with fun.

Taiki decided to wash the dishes, he even didn't let Yuu dishes even he whined and beg, he knows that both of them need nice 'talk' on their room before Taiki interrupt again, when he finished, his clothes was wet, he went upstairs and heard voices, to be exactly noises.

"Mmmnaah, s-stop T-tagiru…. T-this Taiki-san's room….p-please…" moaned Yuu, Taiki surprised and wanted to leave, but he didn't want and stay up for little bit.

"Mmmmnh~ you know I couldn't it hold it any longer~" teased Tagiru.

_Several Minutes Ago _

"_This perfect time to discussing for tomorrow!" said Yuu, then Tagiru hugged from back and kissed his neck. "Later Yuu~ you need to enjoyed this time~" he said. _

"_W-what?" he blushed and pushed him away. "We can't! Especially in HIS room, you know that soooo impolitely and rude!" he hissed. _

"_But he knows, why would he let us alone here?" he smirked. Yuu ignored him. _

"_By the way, why you in Digi-Quartz!" he said with angry tone. "Uhmm…well…." Tagiru astonished and scratched his head. "He almost knows our plan! You need to be more careful!" said Yuu. "Oh well, but seriously, I can't carry them all! So I need Gamudramon without making people shocked, at least I didn't make trouble…" he said, _

"_Fine fine, I appreciate it…" said Yuu with sigh. _

"_Anyway, there still plenty time before Taiki-san arrives~" he smirked and pinned him down._

"_Ta-ta-Tagiruuuuuuu!" he whinned. _

_End of FlashBack. _

"Mmmnh~ let's go deep~" said Tagiru as he rubbed his hardness, Yuu finally regain his strength back and slapped his hand. "Enough! You were getting on my nerves! Be mature and don't be childish!" Yuu stood up.

"Woa woa! Why you suddenly mad? It was bad?" asked Tagiru.

"Ukh not about that!" he blushed. "There is time when we need to stop our selfishness and think about other people!" said Yuu.

"B-but I want you…" he pleaded.

"Ugh! Idiot!" he said as opened the door and rushed out, didn't know Taiki was there and they bumped to each other. "Ouch…" whined Taiki.

"Eeh! Sorry Taiki-san!" he panicked and helped him to stand up, Taiki saw Yuu's neck had red marks, some of his buttons was broke so he could see his chest little, Yuu's lips was bit redder.

"Umm….. are you guys fighting?" asked Taiki innocently.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we piece now?" said Taiki as he stared to young boys who argued, but now Taiki tried to bring peace and make them peace again.<p>

"Fine…" said Yuu as he shake Tagiru's hand who had been there for 10 minutes.

"Aaaw, c'mon, give him a hug!" teased Taiki.

"W-what?" blushed Yuu as Tagiru glomps at him and squeaked. "Yay!" he moved closer to kiss him but then Yuu pushed him off.

"What the hell! Have you went insane!" protested Yuu.

"But Taiki let us hugging, that mean we can kiss, right?"  
>"Horny Idiot!" he blushed deeper, Taiki laughed at them. "So how far you go with him?" asked Taiki curiously. "W-we….uuuh…" Yuu trailed off.<p>

"Don't worry Taiki-san, we use protected sex!" he answered it plainly, then Yuu hit his head again.

"Idiot Quadratic!" yelled Yuu in frustration as Taiki laughed harder, Yuu lost his pride now, but Taiki convince him its okay and he will keep secret.

'This night was so fun!' thought Taiki.

~ 24 December ~

Taiki woke up in the morning and saw Tagiru and Yuu sleeping peacefully next to each other, he chuckled and decided not to wake them up. He went to downstairs and brought cup to drink some milk from the refrigerator.

'Today is my match with Ryouma, I better not to tell anyone, specially Tagiru and Yuu, but how?' thought Taiki. 'I better take shower first…' thought Taiki as he finished drank his milk and took his towel.

"Ummm…. Morning Tagiru…" said Yuu as he wakened and stretching, Tagiru wake and rubbed his eyes. "Morning….too…." he said before kissed him.

"Tagiru!" Yuu shocked and pushed him away. "Don't kiss me in front of Taiki-san!" he blushed. "Why? He isn't here anyway…" he said with confused tone. "Oh…" he blushed again. "Where is he?" he panicked. "Don't worry, he just in the bathroom…' said Tagiru with suspicious, why Yuu care about Taiki more than him? He felt…. Little envy…. To be exactly he was jealous.

"Hey guys, good morning!" said Taiki as he went out from bathroom and saw Yuu and Tagiru went out from his room. "This morning, I'll cook!" said Yuu. "But you need to take bath first…" said Tagiru. "Fine, I'll first…" he sighed and took his towel then went to bathroom. "So, Taiki-san, did Yuu… always exited about cooking?" asked Tagiru, he wanted to know Yuu better. "Oh, he always~ he love cooking, he was really good chef you know!" said Taiki. "Wow!" spoke Tagiru. "He's girly like always…" he chuckled.

"Yeah but he really good wife, he must be perfect wife for you!" said Taiki while smiled, Tagiru blushed, the situation become awkward. "Um eer…." Tagiru trailed off.

"Something matter?" Taiki confused. "Oh, you know how make him fall for you, so you don't ask him, unless you asking me his favorites pants, haha…" joked Taiki.

"Taiki-san…." Said voice behind him, it was Yuu with wet hair and wearing towel around his hips and red face. "Owh, sorry…. I only joking!" said Taiki.

"Y-yeah…." He said as he went to upstairs and dressed. "Um… now its my turn…" he shrugged and went to bathroom. 'I think I just making situation more awkward….' sweated Taiki.

"Here guys!" said Yuu as he finished cook and lend the breakfast to them. "Hum! This omelet look so tasty!" drooled Tagiru as Gamudramon show up and wanted it.

"Itakadimasu!" said both of them as they digging in and ate it furiously, Taiki sweated as Yuu ate calmly. "Hum… this is good! I bet there is Love powder in this dishes…" said Taiki innocently, Tagiru chocked out again, even Yuu burst out.

"Taiki-san….. can you stop please?" said Yuu softly, tried to hid his embarrassment. "Oh Sorry…" he said. "Nah, you didn't do anything wrong, Taiki-san!" said Tagiru as he continued digging in with Gamudramon who still busy ate his food. Tagiru decided washed the dishes.

"Tagiru, I will go to Digi-Quartz to find him, you stay here to keep watch him okay?" whispered Yuu. "Roger!" said Tagiru as he continued washing.

"Hey Yuu!" called Taiki when saw he heading to living room.

"So Yuu, want to play games?" asked Taiki. "Sorry, Taiki-san but I had some business to do, I will be back at afternoon…" said Yuu as he wear his shoes.

"Ouh, say hi from Akari to your sister, okay?" said Taiki, Yuu confused about that but he nodded and leave.

"What wrong with "Akari and Nene" Taiki-san?" asked Tagiru when he finished washing and approached to him. "Nah, its okay!" he smiled. "Fine, Taiki-san…. Can I know what happen…. Between you and Yuu?" asked Tagiru. "It just…. I felt something strange between you guys, well, specially when Yuu ever cried hysterically and depressed few months ago…." He added

Taiki sighed. "When I depressed lost someone, Yuu was the one who convince and support me, he always be my side after the war, I likes him…. As best friend, as brother, but he likes me more…. He confessed me few months ago, well, I don't want replace him with him… so I rejected him and hoping he still want be my best friend, it was hard for him thought, but after I know you guys dating, I'm relieved, because he finally find right person for his life…. That all…" he smiled.

"Ooh, I-I… I just can't believe h-he….hiding this….." said Tagiru. Taiki poked his shoulder. "Its already over, Tagiru, he's yours now, no need to worry…" he tried to cheered him up.

"I know….but…. I think… I need some time to alone…." He said as he went to upstairs and to his room. Taiki sighed, then he went to living room and sat on his couch, then he saw a piece of paper on his table, he took it and read.

_"I'm waiting you know…. You know where we must meet…"_

No sign. But Taiki know who is it. 'I must leave now….' Thought Taiki.

* * *

><p>'I still don't get it why he doing this? I know I'm stupid, but I still had feelings like human….' Thought Tagiru sadly as he stared the bright blue sky from the windows.<p>

"Tagiru…" spoke Gamudramon. "I know I don't know the whole problem, but its not good thinking past and we must go on! At least you finally got him! Respect his secret and he will respect you too, Tagiru…" said Gamudramon.

"Yeah, you right, Gamudramon.." he smiled as he rubbed his head. "You getting better about handling problems, I bet you have nice smooth relationship with your Ousama~" teased Tagiru, Gamudramon blushed and protested. "Let's back to Taiki-san!" said Tagiru as he went downstrairs, but he couldn't find Taiki in anywhere. "Where is he!" panicked Tagiru. "Tagiru! Here!" Gamudramon lend him a paper.

"_Tagiru….Gamudramon…. I'm sorry but I had some things to do…. don't worry, I will be back safely but please don't try find me….."_

_-From Taiki._

"Crap!" Tagiru frustrated. "We need to tell this to Yuu!" he said as he went to Digi-Quartz.

"Where is he? He should be here now….." spoke Yuu as he hiding with Tsuwamon. "He's there!" pointed Tsuwamon as he saw the blonde guy and his Digimon on the top of building. "Kiriha!" called Yuu as he arrived to his place.

"Yuu? What are you doing here?" he said with confused tone but his eyes still cold.

"You have been here and haven't visited us! Why!" shocked Yuu.

"I….. I just got here few months ago, but I see have no business with you so…. I just go with myself…." He look away.

"Taiki had been waiting you since you gone! He depressed and lonely without you!" he shouted.

"Nonsense, guys like him can't do anything without me? You must be joking, anyway he already got you, what else he need?" he hissed.

"H-He….. Rejected me, you dumb…." Replied Yuu with sharp tone, he doesn't want to remember the bad memory in his mind but he have to said it. Kiriha surprised and finally look at him. He finally replied "Oh…"

"Look, Taiki had been suffering without you and I really hope you come to his home tonight, please! Just this time!" he begged.

"What make you think I can come?"

"Because you love him…." He said, Kiriha stunned and look back at him. "How do you know?" asked Kiriha. "Your eyes, Kiriha, you can't lie in your eyes…." He said.

"…..Just let me think…" he spoke when the cold wind breezing.

"Yuuuu!" shouted Tagiru when he saw Yuu while flying with Arresterdramon and he landed on his place. "Yuu! This is urgent! Taiki-san goneeee!" he panicked.

"What do you mean he's gone!" shocked Yuu.

"He went to somewhere else!" he said as he gave him the letter. "This is worse…" said Yuu. "I'll help…" said Kiriha as he ride his Mailbirdramon.

"Is that Kiriha guy? Wow, he looks creepy and annoying…" whispered Tagiru before he got hit from back. "Don't dare talk to me…" he said with threaten tone.

* * *

><p>~ X-Mas ~<p>

"You finally came~" said Ryouma when saw Taiki arrived at their place at Digi-Quartz, the place they first meet. "Now let's rumble~" he said as he reload his Pshycemon and chou-shinka him to Astamon.

"Shoutmon! Chou-Shinka!"

"OmegaShoutmon!"

"Hell Fire!" Astamon shoot his gun to him furiously but its not affect to him, OmegaShoutmon jumped and release his "Hard Rock Damashi!" to him, unfortunately Astamon fleed from the attacks. 'Astamon had great speed and evasion, but his attack wont affect much…' thought Taiki as he begun to arrange some strategy.

"Where is he going?" OmegaShoutmon confused and look around, suddenly, Astamon appeared behind him. "Maverick!" he kicked his head until he fall down. "OmegaShoutmon!" Shocked Taiki.

"Strong… but nto smart enough~" teased Ryouma as Astamon went back to him. OmegaShoutmon ran to him and punched him, but Astamon easily avoid him. "Hell Fire!" he release his attack once again. "Guaaaaaakh!" OmegaShoutmon fell. "I will not…. Give up!" he growled and he stood up and shouted. "Heavy Metal Vulcan!" and hit Astamon directly. "Beat Slash!" he cut the opponent with full of fighting spirit flames.

"Yeah! We beat you!" exclaimed OmegaShoutmon.

"We haven't done….." spoke Ryouma as he release Vamdemon. "W-what? T-that not fair!" shocked Taiki. "You know, I never play fair…" he smirked.  
>"Vamdemon! Astamon! Digi-Xross!"<p>

"VamAstamon!"

"Night Raid" he release a black cloud around him like a fog, OmegaShoutmon and Taiki coughed and can't see around, then VamAstamon grabbed OmegaShoutmon from back and punched him with his "Blood Punch" technique. OmegaShoutmon able to dodge it when he punched him the second time and punched back then release "Hard Rock Damashi!" he shouted, it damaged him then he jumped and release "Nightmare Wave".

"Aaaaargh!" screamed OmegaShoutmon in pain. "OmegaShoutmon!' screamed Taiki.

"Hehehe…" he chuckled. "Ryouma! Stop this!" he said, he couldn't handle saw his partner in pain.

"Why would I?"

"I-I….. I do anything you want!" he said, he was alone and powerless, he couldn't think anything else but wanted to save OmegaShoutmon.

"Good! Deal accepted…" he smirked as he mention his digimon to stop. When OmegaShoutmon regain his strength back and punched the vampire digimon. "Victory Banking!" he unleashed his last strength to beat him. "Aaaargh!" VamAstamon screamed in pain and fainted as OmegaShoutmon de-digivolve to Shoutmon and fell.

"Shoutmooon!" shocked Taiki as he ran to him and hold him. "I'm okay, Taiki, just….need….some….rest…." he said slowly. Taiki hugged him tightly. "Glad you're fine…" he smiled then put him to his X-loader.

"Now let's do the deal…" he smirked evilly as he pushed him to the empty and dark corner of

"Let's do something fun…" he whispered at his ear hotly and begun to tie his hand.  
>"W-wha?" shocked Taiki and he tried to struggled.<p>

"Don't dare to run away from me, because I will hunt you down.." he smirked as Taiki's face horrified.

"I think its Ryouma who was behind this…" said Tagiru. "How and why?" confused Yuu, its rare saw Tagiru thinking serious. "I don't know….. I just felt it…" he spoke. Yuu felt something strange to him when its about Ryouma, usually he always furious and exited when talk about him few months ago, but when they dating, he never talk about him.

"Hey look! Airu and Ren!" said Tagiru as he pointed at them. "Well, well, look at this new love birds~" teased Ren as Airu grumped.

"We had been assigned to make trouble at you!" said Ren with evil tone.

"Yeah, and we not allowed you to disturb Ryouma!" said Airu.

"Where is Taiki-san!" asked Yuu furiously.

"Your sweet legendary Hero is with Ryouma, khe khe khe, don't worry!" he said who trying to frightened but there something strange with his voice, it seems he was annoyed.

"Oh crap! You told them where is he now!" said Airu as she slapped his arms.

"Ouch!" he whined. "You will never go here, lovely boy!" teased Airu to Yuu. Tagiru annoyed.

"Sorry but he's TAKEN!" he said as he wrapped his arms around his neck and Yuu blushed. Airu shocked. "WHAT!"

"Ho ho ho, new boyfriend~ so you finally forget Ryouma, don't ya? Khe khe khe…" teased Ren.

"Oh you shut up! I know you jealous Ryouma had been "hunt" our Sempai! You just jealous!" replied Tagiru.

"Why you! Dracmon!" he called his digimon. "Dracmon! Attacked them!" he commanded. Dracmon nodded and ran to them with high speed which Tagiru and Yuu hadn't chance to take his X-loader, "Eye Nightmare!" he release attack to them, suddenly a shining sharp claws protected them. It was ZeekGreymon!

"Kiriha!" Said both of them. "Are you guys okay?" he asked. "Yeah!" Tagiru exclaimed. "Kiriha, search Taiki-san, we handle these guys!" said Yuu. "Fine…" he spoke. "And…thanks Kiriha…" he added, Kiriha only smirked and take off.

"Shit! Luckily that guy didn't finished us!" complained Airu.

"So that the legendary Hero's boyfriend… not bad, he powerful as him…" said Ren as he stared him. "Ren!" called Airu.

"Fine fine!" he said. "Dracmon! Chou-Shinka! Yasyamon!"

"Opossumon! Chou-Shinka! Cho-Hakkaimon!"

"Gamudramon! Chou-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

"Damemon! Chou-Shinka! Tsuwamon!"

They evolved their partner and get ready for the battle. Yuu hoped Kiriha could find him before its too late… before Ryouma don't some terrible things to him.

Meanwhile….

"I will make you're mine….." said Ryouma. "N-no!" yelled Taiki before Ryouma pressed his lips to him hardly and make him shut up. Taiki totally didn't enjoyed the kiss and tried to struggled and broke the kiss, it seems Ryouma tense up and begun gave him more kisses, his kiss was deathly and full of lust…. Which make his body started weakened. Taiki finally stop struggled when Ryouma kissed him the 5th time. Several minutes later, Ryouma finall pulled out and stared his sweated and red face. 'This so interesting…' he thought, Ryouma moved his face to his neck and begun to suck his neck slowly. "Mmmnh! Ryouma! Stop!" he said, but Ryouma keep ignored him and begun to suck deeply. Taiki started moaned but he tried to hold back, finally Ryouma bite his neck. "Argh! That hurts!" complained Taiki. "Sorry, couldn't help…" he smirked.

He moved to his face quickly and kissed him again, this time his tongue started to lick his bottom lip and asked for entry, Taiki shocked what he was doing and tried to resist it. But his strange aroma make him weaker. Ryouma succeed entered his mouth and begun lick around his mouth. "Mmmmnrrh….R-ryouma…" Taiki started moaned, Ryouma smirked and finally he licked his tongue to play together, Taiki didn't move at first, but Ryouma keep forced him to move, Taiki finally lick back without realize and he moaned louder. After Ryoum satisfied with their hot making out session, he pulled out and smirked, saw Taiki who was tired and powerless. 'Hehehe…. He's mine now…' thought Ryouma

* * *

><p>"Ittoryoudan!" shouted Yasyamon as he strikes Tsuwamon who was flew in the air, Tsuwamon dodge it with his dagger and release attack "Mantis Dance"<br>meanwhile Cho-Hakkaimon attacked Arresterdramon furiously with her "Dadada Minchi!" and making Arresterdramon weakened, he blocked her attacks with his wide arms and it get wounded, Arresterdramon finally pushed her over and flew, release his "Spin Caliper" and hit her directly.

"Yeah! Go Arresterdramon!" cheered Tagiru.

"Oh no! Cho-Hakkaimon!" yelled Airu. Cho-Hakkaimon pulled his tail and slammed him to the ground with full strength. "Kyoushin Homuran!" she swings her Rokketa-Dingpa directly to him and blowing him to distance. "Aaakh no!" frustrated Tagiru. "Never underestimate me!" said Airu with evil smirk. "Mantis Arm!" Tsuwamon throw his weapon to him and knocked Yasyamon directly, which make him fainted. "Aaargh! Damn it!" Ren ran to his digimon and ignored them. "Yuu! Little help here!" shouted Tagiru.  
>"Smokin' Boogie!" Tsuwamon release a rainbow smoke around them and making them unseen, the fog inflicted Cho-Hakkaimon and tried to find her opponent.<p>

"Let's Double Xros!" said Yuu. Tagiru nodded.

"Arresterdramon! Tsuwamon! Double Xros! Ninjadramon!"

"What the hel!" shocked Airu. "I wont lose! Parasimon! Cho-Hakkaimon! Digi-Xross! Para-Hakkaimon!"

The new digi-xross digimon's Airu appear as Cho-Hakkaimon wearing a weird big green eyes as her hood and many tentacles around her, she become more creepy, both of them astonished.

"Electric Bind!" Para-Hakkaimon tried to bind Ninjadramon, but he was avoid it quickly because he had full of speed. "Mantis Shedder!" he rorate at high speed then release his mantis attacks to her and cuts many of her tentacles.

"Gaaaargh!" Para-Hakkaimon went mad, her tentacles went out more and finally grabbed him successfully. "Khe khe! This is the final now! Digicabolic Steroid!" she shouted as a purple and green color shoot from the big green eyes on her head toward him.

"Digi Ninpou: Kaeru No Jutsu!" he shoot many blue fireballs to prevent the lasers, finally Ninjadramon's power dominant and Para-Hakkaimon fell, Ninjadramon finally release his final attack. "Digi Ninpou : Supairaru no Fujinha!" he released a massive winds and cuts many her tentacles and finally defeated her.

"Yeah, we win!" shouted Tagiru and Yuu happily, Airu growled at them and take back her digimon, when she look around, Ren already gone. "That damn boy!" she mumbled and finally leaved them without word.

"Hey, we should go to Taiki!" said Tagiru. "Yeah…" Yuu nodded.

* * *

><p>"I see you enjoy it…" smirked Ryouma, he love teasing the legendary hero. "N-No! I'm not!" he denied.<p>

"Humm… I don't think so…" he said before pulled him to deep kiss. His hand explored to his body area and begun to open his shirt, Ryouma found his soft spot and begun to nibbled it. "Mmmnah! No!" he resisted as he begun to moaned. Ryouma chuckled and kissed his soft nipple slowly. "Nnnaah aagh s-stop…. P-pleaseee…" he spoke slowly.

"You never give up, don't you?" said Ryouma as he suck his nipple gently. "Mmnaaah! No!" he moaned louder, Ryouma could felt his body shivered and couldn't resist anymore. He finally unzipped his pants and begun to rub his hardness. "N-No! please, don't touch that-aah…' said Taiki. "I couldn't help~" he smirked as his cold hand begun to rubbed his hard dick. "N-No aaah…. P-please…." He surprised when the cold breeze touched his manhood and making him lost at lust. "Mmmnh~" Ryouma keep kissing his neck and making bite marks as he stroke it faster. "Mmnaah aaah…" Taiki moaned uncontrollably. When the climax, Taiki cumming on his hand. "Aaah aah…" he gasped. "Humm… you have good taste, you know~" he smirked as he licked the cream on his hand. "I think you ready for the final part…." He smirked.

"No! no no!" he struggled back when Ryouma ripped off his pants slowly. "Noooo! Ki-Kirihaaaaa!" he finally yelled his name, then they heard someone arrived, riding a flying dinosaur digimon and growled, Kiriha jumped and ran to him, grabbed Ryouma and punched him hardly, he keep punched on his face, Ryouma didn't struggled but he keep smirked even nose still bleeding.

"Why do you looking like that!" growled Kiriha. "I 'touch' him…" he smirked. "I'll KILL YOU!" shouted Kiriha before he unleashed his final fist, unfortunately someone grabbed his legs and begged. "Please stop Kiriha…. Please…" he sobbed, Kiriha finally pushed him away and hugged Taiki who was sore and wounded, Ryouma winked at Taiki who has notice at him and he vanished.

"Thank God….You're safe, I'm so glad…." Said Kiriha almost sobbed, his soft voice on Taiki's ear making his heard beating so fast and get redder. "I-I'm okay Kiriha, he didn't tortured at me or something, he just…. Kissing me…" he blushed.

"I'm sure that is more than kiss…" he said with cold tone. Taiki surprised and look at his eyes, it was…. Jealous and hurt….. "Y-you…" "I didn't peek you, I heard your moans, you should learn to keep your voice down…" he hissed.

"I-I'm sorry but I tried to fight and escape from him! Please believe me! I didn't do it in purpose!" he said.

"Humph! Whatever you said…" he stood up and look away, act arrogant like always.

"Please, Kiriha, I never ever tried to replace you with someone else even you gone without word! Ryouma was the one who making me….flustered…. I-I…"

"So, his kiss was better than me, huh?" he said.

"No! I didn't mean that! You're different! He's nothing! Beside he was about to rape me! I didn't want this and I tried to fight back! But he was too strong…. Please… you have to trust me Kiriha…" he pleaded.

"What make you think I could forgive you?" he said, his voice was painful.

"Because….. I love you, Kiriha, I love you so much…. I never forget you and I always want be your side, I always forgive you even you…. Vanished like that… I'll do anything for you…" he brace himself to spoke those word that he wanted to said it long time ago, hopefully Kiriha would trust it.

"Me too….Taiki…" he said as he hugged him. "I'm sorry for leaving you…" he whispered, Taiki cried on his chest and hugged back tightly, he missed his touch, his warmness, his breath, his heartbeat, his blue eyes, his cold skin, his soft blonde hair. "Its okay, I wont go anywhere… I'll be with you… forever…" whispered Kiriha softly on his ear, Taiki finally calm down. "Y-yeah…." He smiled. "Now, look what he done to you, I can't believe you let him go like that…." he said as he wagged his shirt and he took off his own jacket and wrapped it around his hips. "This will covered you for while…" said Kiriha. "C'mon, I will take you to home…" he smiled.

"Wait, what about Yuu and Tagiru? Are they went here too?" asked Taiki. "Yeah, he the one who had been searching for me and told me about you…. I owe him so much…" he said.

* * *

><p>"I see Taiki-san finally happy!" said Tagiru cheerfully when he saw Kiriha and Taiki flying with ZeekGreymon.<p>

"Yeah…" he sighed and leave him. "Hey hey! Where you go?"

"To home of course, my job is done…." He spoke.

"Are you jealous Taiki-san with him?" asked Tagiru.

"If I was, why would I searching him for Taiki-san whole days!" he answered with annoyed tone, Tagiru always dumb as ever.

"So, then why?" he confused. "It because you, Tagiru!" he yelled.  
>"Eeeh!" he shocked. "Why you didn't tell me you was dating Ryouma before? Am I not good enough with you!" he yelled at him furiously, he couldn't hold his emotion anymore.<p>

"What! You keep secret from me too!" he yelled back. "You didn't tell me you confessed Taiki-san!" he added.

"What! That none of your business!" he said.

"Well, that was not your business too! I broke with him before I confess to you!" he said. "I'm not lying…" he stared his eyes. "Yeah I know…." He sighed. "But you don't know how painful it was being rejected by person you love the most…." He almost sobbed, Tagiru hugged him. "I know, Yuu, I know how hurt it was, that why I accepted Ryouma when he asked me to date, I'm… heartbroken when saw you with Taiki-san happily. You always…. Cheerful and happy whenever you beside him…. I-I think… that why I'm in love with you…" he blushed.

"You idiot…" he smiled and finally kissed him.

~~ In Other Place ~

"Ren…." Ryouma spoke when he awakened from his unconsciousness and took warm towel in his head, he realize he was in cozy couch beside fireplace and saw Ren sitting beside him calmly, but his face was worried about him.

"You don't have to…" he spoke almost like a whisper. "I can't…." he spoke. "I can't leave you there, lying on the ground of dangerous Digi-Quartz, no matter how you strong, you still human Ryoma!" said Ren.

"Why…. Why you doing these?" he asked.

"What you mean?"

"Why you want to rape him? What is the good thing about it?" he hissed and look away. Ryouma chuckled. "Nah, I just want having fun with him" Ren look at him horrified.

"Ren you know my habit…."

"But doesn't mean you have to rape anyone who visiting Digi-Quartz, Ryouma! That not habit, that was criminal!" he yelled at him.

"Yeah, and I don't rape random peoples…" he corrected. "Then, what I suppose to do?" he asked.

"You….. have me…" he blushed.

"W-wha?" Ryouma confused. "Why I always be your side all this time! You know sometime I hate you so much and wanted to leave you deeply, but….. I have my reason why I always took care of you…." He spoke with nervous tone and half angered.

"let me know…." He whispered beside his ear. "I love you…" said Ren with red face but he wont stared Ryouma's shock face. Ryouma never thought Ren would said 'love' things since he knew him, but he glad. "I thought you like Airu…" he chuckled.

* * *

><p>"What! That bitch! Hell, no way!" he said with annoyed tone.<p>

"Hehehe, careful~ anyway thank you.." he kissed his cheek and making him blushed deeper. "I will try to love you like you love me for who I am…" he stared his face and closed eyes, Ren was gave up and let him kissed him, for the first time. It seems the Foe lovers had good night of Christmas.

Yuu and Tagiru returned to Taiki's home and brought his presents. "Welcome back, boys!" spoke Taiki. "Taiki-san!" both of them happily hugged him and relieved he was fine and healthy. "Haha, its okay, no need to worry me about!" said Taiki cheerfully.

"Well, can I know why Ryouma give you such letter?" asked Tagiru curiously.

"Oh, it just challenge letter and he said don't tell anyone, I wont break promise so I did what he said…." He said before he drank his hot tea.

"Did he rape you?" asked Tagiru innocently which made Taiki burst out.  
>"Umm…Excuse me?" confused Yuu. "Did he…?" asked Tagiru again.<p>

"He…. Almost actually…" he said with nervous tone. "But Kiriha come and save me from him…" he smiled.

"Oh, glad he didn't actually hahahaha!"Tagiru laughed then his face move closer to Taiki and whispered. "Have you sleep with him?" he whispered with serious tone. Taiki sweated, then Yuu hit his head. "Stop making him nervous…." He said.

"Sorry, but I just want to know…" he whined.

"Well, we did it actually…" Taiki blushed and scratched his head.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tagiru. Yuu also surprised.

"Speaking of Kiriha, where is he now?" asked Yuu. "Oh, he just changed clothes in my room, don't worry, he will return!" said Taiki. They both nodded, they decided to cook the fest today, before that Taiki called them. "Yes, Taiki-san?"

"I want to say thank you so much for bring him back, without you guys, maybe… well, maybe I end up with Ryouma…" he sweated. "Your hardwork never useless, Yuu, I know you the best.." said Taiki as he hugged him and kissed his forehead. "and thank you Tagiru, for protecting Yuu safely, I know you best lover for him, take care, kay?" he winked before leave them alone in kitchen.

"It seems, Yuu had nice and stubborn boyfriend…" joked Kiriha when he went to downstairs. "I heard that!" said Tagiru. "Do you think they are nice couple?" asked Taiki sweetly. "Yeah, but we're the best couple~" he smirked and pulled him to deep kiss, not so long, Taiki pulled away. "Hush! They still here, don't do it in public!" he blushed.

"But we're in your house~" he smirked.

"He's Tsundere like you~" whispered Tagiru to Yuu when they listened their argument while cooking, Yuu blushed and ignored him.

"I hope you prepared present for me~" Kiriha licked his bottom lip. "Yes of course, I still keep it, what about you who just came and go?" asked Taiki.

"Nah, don't worry, I brought it perfectly, hehehe…" he chuckled.

"Yay! Can't wait!" he said, then Kiriha pushed him to coach and he laid in the top of him. "I want to cleaned up you…." He said. "Eeer… from what?" confused Taiki. "From Marks who had raped you…. I'm so jealous when you moaned his name…" he said as he begun to lick his neck. "W-wait! They still here!" he panicked.

DINGDONGDINGDONG

Someone rang the bell, Kiriha groaned and let Taiki came to the door and opened, it was Akari and Nene. "Hello guys! Merry Christmas!" said the Xros Heart Girls. They walk to the living room nad pulled out many presents for them.

"Neesan!" surprised Yuu went he and Tagiru went out, "Hi Yuu~ Sorry I stayed night in Akari's now, wouldn't you mind?" asked Nene.

"oh its okay, I stay at Tagiru's now" he said calmly, Tagiru surprised but then he grinned. "Eeeh, no one stay in my house?" said Taiki with sad tone.

"I am…" said Kiriha, and glared everyone in room, Nene know what he means. "Fine fine, we need go to go now~" she said as she grabbed Akari's hand. "Eeeh, you don't stay for bit, Akari?" asked Taiki.

"Umm….actually I had dinner with Nene, sorry, maybe next time!" she said. "Beside your boyfriend returned now…" she smiled, Taiki blushed and nodded at them.

"Are they….?" Asked Tagiru went Nene closed the door. "I think…yes…" said Yuu.

Then someone come to their house, it was Ryouma, Ren and Airu. All of them was shocked, Kiriha growled and stepped forward to protect him.

"Geez, calm down, we come in peace~" said Ryouma. "We just want apologized what we done last hours…" said Ren. "And we bring some presents and cakes for apologize…' said Airu with annoyed tone and show the gift.

"Wow!" exited Tagiru as Yuu felt suspicious. "No hard feelings, Yuu~" said Ryouma. "We do this as for our rivaly…. Don't worry, you wont be poisoned by eating our cakes…" he smiled.

"Well, who need your help anyway?" said Kiriha in rude way. Airu almost explode, but Ren stopped her, Airu embarrassed because she let her pride down in front of all her rivals.

"Thank you so much!" said Taiki with gentle tone and accepted their gifts. "We appreciate your presents…" he smiled and welcomed them.  
>"Glad you accept us, legendary hero~" Ryouma chuckled.<p>

"Anyway, want to eat dinner with us?" Taiki invites them. Ryouma shook his head and smirked. "Nah, no need to~"

"And I don't think your boyfriend will gladly accept us…" said Ren with mock tone.

"Shut up…" Kiriha growled.

"Let's get out from here!" said Airu with annoyed tone and went out. "We apologize for Airu's habit…" he bowed.

"She having bad mood since she lost at you again" said Ren. "Now, we excuse, hope we have other good battles next time~" he winked and went out, Yuu saw Ren and Ryouma's holding hands each other.

"Did I see…?" spoke Yuu. "Yes, they look perfectly like a couple…" said Kiriha with sharp tone, he glad that Ryouma maybe wont bothered he and Taiki again.

"Wow! So many couples today!" said Tagiru with exited tone as they went to dinner table to ate dinner together, Gamudramon, Shoutmon and Damemon went out and ate together.  
>"Poor Kiriha digimon can't get out because they all oversize!" joked Tagiru as they laughed, then Kiriha hit his head. "Shut up…" he said calmly and continue ate. After that, they play cards and games together and watching movies.<p>

"Okay, we go now…' said Yuu as he saw the 10.00 pm at the clock.

"Yeah, have fun Taiki-san!" said Tagiru cheerfully as he waved his hand to them and leave with Yuu.

"I guess its only us now…" said Taiki. "Taiki, look up…" said Kiriha. "Eeeh, we under mistloe…" blushed Taiki, then Taiki closed his eyes and waiting Kiriha kiss him. Kirha move his lips to him and pressed it gently. Several minutes later, Kiriha pressed more and he grab his shoulder closer and started to lick his lips gently. Taiki moaned and let his tongue explored his mouth hotly and making him shivered, he lick back his wet tongue slowly as Kiriha licked back and play it. Taiki enjoyed their make out session and started make sounds, after they run out oxygen, they finally pulled away each other and gasped.

"That was… fantastic…" blushed Taiki and wipe his saliva from his mouth. "I want more…" said Kiriha. "Eeeh…. Well…" Taiki shrugged, Kiriha carried him with bridal style and brought him to his room, closed door and lock it, he didn't turned the light on.

"Eeeh, Now?" Taiki was nervous. "Of course, my love~" he whispered at his ear and smirked, he kissed his neck slowly, make him flustered as he unzipped his pants and squeezed his soft legs. "I miss your sexy legs and cute ass…" said Kiriha.

"Y-you pervert…" mumbled Taiki as he begun to moan when Kiriha's hands explored his body and touch his soft spot gently. "Mnnah….Kiriha…" his body twitched.

Kiriha begun to lick his nipple and his other hand nibbled his other nipple softly and pinched it slowly. "Mnah! Hurt…" protested Taiki. "Sorry, couldn't help…" he said as he finished licked his nipples, then he kissed his neck again as his hand begun to rub his manhood who had been hard since he brought him to his room. Kiriha bite and suck his neck gently. "Tell me…. Who had been raped you?" he asked. "Mmnh~… no…. only you, Kiriha…" said Taiki slowly, then Kiriha stroke it faster. "Hum…really?" he smirked.

"Y-yes! Of course…naah…" he moaned louder. "Just let it out when you come…" whispered Kiriha hotly at his ear and begun to lick his ear slowly, not forget to bite it. "Mnaaakh…." He nodded. Finally he come and making Kiriha's hand full of his cream. "I miss this taste…" he licked all creams on his hand then he pinned him down and he laid on the top of him, he rubbed his ass gently.

"Do you want this?" asked Kiriha as he thrust his finger slowly to inside him. "Naakh! G-gently please.." said Taiki as he moaned again and felt something moved inside him. "I know you miss this…" he smirked as he added more fingers and moves it rapidly. "Mnnah! Aah! Yes…." Taiki answered him while moaning, even it felt little hurts but he enjoyed it, Kiriha can feel Taiki sucked his fingers deep. "I think you ready~" he said as he pulled out his fingers slowly and licked his wet fingers.

"mmmn…yeah.." he nodded. "Good~" he pressed his dick to his wet ass and thrust it slowly. "Mnaaah aaaakh!" he screamed in pain. "Shussh, its okay.." he whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek as he started to move slowly, Taiki calmed and begun to moaned again, his moan make Kiriha move faster and roughly, Taiki didn't protested at all, he likes it even it gave him little pain, Kiriha smirked and thrust deeply, he like being inside him and he awarded his soft and sweet moans every moves he made. "Aah…I love you Taiki, I want come…" said Kiriha with soft tone. "I love you too, Kiriha, please, let it inside me…' said Taiki, it seems he already lost in lust. "You forever mine…naagh~" he groaned when he finally penetrate him. "Mnaaah aah…" Taiki almost screamed when he felt something filled him inside. Kiriha who has satisfied lay beside him and whispered. "Night my love, love you…" he said. "Love you too…" replied Taiki before they went to deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Said Taiki when Yuu and Tagiru come to his home and he was cleaned his living room (he had second round on the couch with Kiriha). "Merry Christmas too Taiki-san!" said Tagiru and Yuu in unison.<p>

"Had you open the presents?" asked Tagiru.

"Nope, let's open it together!" said Taiki. "Kiriha!" called Taiki, Kiriha approached from Kitchen and went to living room, gathering with him.

Taiki got new wristband from Tagiru, a cookies from Airu, A book from Ren, Some toy (?) from Ryouma, new shirt from Yuu and Kiriha Doll from Akari. "Seems you had a lot presents…"said Kiriha. "Eeeh, here your present…" said Taiki as he give a new pair of gloves. "Thanks, I love it…' he smiled as he give him the gift. "Hope you like it…" he said.

"Wow! A hat!" said Taiki, he didn't notice "Beware! He's Kiriha's!" written in back of hat, Tagiru chuckled, then Kiriha glared at him, Tagiru coughed. "Anyway, we give you something!" said Yuu as he gave him a present. "Thanks…" said Kiriha as he opened it, he saw a green jacket. "Its not expensive much, it was discount! We found it this morning!" grinned Tagiru. They all laughed, it was best Chirstmas ever for Taiki.

THE END.


End file.
